


Medicine

by JunJoanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fluff, Headcanon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, inspired by Medicine - Harry Styles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunJoanne/pseuds/JunJoanne
Summary: 自从Louis把发行专辑正式提上日程，他几乎每天都待在录音室里，Harry也在为即将开始的巡演做准备，两人都在家的时间少了很多。是的，他们都很饥渴，但是他们也不想耽误对方的工作。当然，Harry总是会先忍不住的。*This happened when Harry sang Medicine to Louis for the first time, confirmed by me.





	Medicine

自从Louis把发行专辑正式提上日程，他几乎每天都待在录音室里，Harry也在为即将开始的巡演做准备，两人都在家的时间少了很多。是的，他们都很饥渴，但是他们也不想耽误对方的工作。

当然，Harry总是会先忍不住的。

 

匆忙的晚饭后，他们终于有了一些闲下来的感觉，两人一起窝在沙发里看无聊的电视剧，Louis的手搂在Harry肩上。“Lou，我们今天排练了一首新的歌。”Harry突然在Louis耳边说，“是我最近写的，我很喜欢，你要听吗？”

“我很乐意，请吧，Styles先生。”Louis抿起嘴笑。

Harry起身关掉电视，拿起手机开始找伴奏。Louis问他需不需要话筒。“暂时不用。”

随着几个鼓点落下，Harry低沉的声音在屋子里蔓延，

“Help me take my medicine, take my medicine.  
Treat you like a bitter pill.”

他的身体随着音乐轻轻摆动，在平时Louis会觉得他扭得又傻又可爱，可是这首歌听起来很危险。

“Help me take my medicine, take my medicine.  
Rest it on your fingertips,  
up to your mouth, feeling it out, feeling it now.”

Harry走近了坐在沙发上的Louis，他一条腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿撑在地上，低下头边唱边伸出手，从Louis的脖子一路摸到嘴唇，直到他的呼吸声开始加重。手机里传出的声音和耳边Harry性感的低吟混在一起，Louis忍不住把手伸进了Harry的衣服里，他撩起Harry宽松的家居服的下摆，在他身上舔吻着。

“I had a few, got drunk you and now I’m wasted,  
and when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you tasted.”

Harry勾起嘴角边唱边坏笑，上扬的尾音充满挑逗。他把Louis的手从自己身上拿开，紧接着跪在了他两腿之间。

“If you go out tonight, I’m going out, cause I know you’re persuassive.  
You got that salt, and I got me an appetite, now I can taste it.” Harry把Louis裤子扯开，让他的阴茎露在外面。他对着它唱出这两句话，直勾勾的眼神让Louis想起了无数次在台上被他用话筒勾引的时候，就是这个眼神，Louis没有办法控制自己。 

 

“操，baby，你想玩这个吗，今晚。”Louis开口了。“我明天休息。”Harry说完马上准备把Louis的硬挺含进嘴里，可是Louis扯住了他的头发。

 

“我说，BABY，你不能决定你什么时候得到它。”操，他们很久没有这样玩了，Harry感觉自己硬得要爆炸了，他本来就很享受表演，尤其是这首歌，尤其是唱给让他写出这首歌的人，这一切让他性致高涨。“抱歉，Daddy.”他马上把手背在了背后，他一直是个乖孩子，不是吗？

 

“到房间去，把衣服脱光，平躺在床上。”Louis轻轻拍了拍跪在地上的男孩的脸颊，他们每次这样玩的时候Harry总是格外兴奋，“别把自己绊倒了。”

 

Harry摇晃着走回了房间，Louis在沙发上坐了一小会儿，他需要平复一下自己的性欲，毕竟在他是Daddy的时候他得有耐性主导这场性爱。不得不承认Harry的新歌实在是太性感了，他花了比平时多很多倍的时间才平静下来。

 

当Louis走进房间时，他的男孩已经平躺在床上了，胸前的蝴蝶随着他的呼吸起起伏伏。“Baby，”Louis坐在床边，一只手摸着Harry的下颌，俯下身与Harry接吻，Harry忍不住伸手勾住Louis的脖子，被他制止了，“手放在头顶。”

 

Harry乖乖地握住自己的手腕，双手交叉举过了头顶，显得他的身体更加修长。他已经完全硬了，这样的Louis总是让他浑身发抖，但是他没法用手摸自己，也找不到东西磨蹭，而Louis火辣的眼神使他的欲望像电流一样给浑身上下的皮肤带来酥麻的痒。Harry迫切地想要纾解欲望，但他们甚至什么都还没做。

 

“看看你的样子，baby，你想要我摸你吗？”Louis的指尖轻轻地划过Harry的胸膛，不够，根本不够，Harry只觉得更痒了，他挺起背想要离Louis更近一些，小声说：“摸我，给我，更多。”

 

“你在叫谁？”Louis突然用力握住了Harry的硬挺，只一下，Harry夹杂着痛意的呻吟还没完，他的性器又暴露在了空气里，呻吟转成了失望的呢喃。Louis爬上了床，两腿分开坐在Harry的大腿上，Harry很想坐起来吻他，但他更需要听从Louis的命令。“回答我。”Louis又扯了一下Harry的性器，他知道Harry喜欢恰当的痛感。

 

“Daddy，daddy，对不起，请你摸我，daddy…啊！”Louis俯下身含住了Harry的阴茎，舌头在顶端打了个转，马上又起身离开了，Harry快要哭了，“不！继续，请你继续。”

 

“嘘，baby，我可以让你爽，只要你做个乖孩子。”Louis开始亲吻Harry的腹部，亲吻他的大腿内侧，但就是不碰Harry最想让他碰的地方。他最近忙得没怎么刮胡子，细碎地扫过Harry敏感的皮肤，让他又发出一串被呻吟模糊的话语，“我是，我会很乖的，Daddy，求你。”Louis继续舔吻Harry的小腹，虽然Harry总是去健身房，但他的肚子上还是肉肉的，Louis觉得很可爱，而且平时把头枕在上面很舒服，他每次都忍不住不停地亲吻这里。噢，更重要的是，他知道这样亲Harry会让他有多想要。“Baby，你看起来真棒，”他边从腹部向上吻去边说，“你已经这么敏感了吗？我甚至还没碰这里呢。”他用力揉了揉Harry的胸膛，指尖弹吉他留下的茧重重地擦过乳头。

 

Harry确定自己是在尖叫了，虽然其实在Louis听来他只是在哭哭啼啼地哀求，但是欲望充斥着Harry的大脑，他不知道自己在说什么，也不知道自己有多大声，他只知道他需要Louis操他，或是允许自己给他口交。他们太久没有做爱了，他整整一周没有尝过Louis是什么味道，他想要给Louis口交，他喜欢这个，也很擅长，他知道怎样才能让Louis爽，他想让他的Daddy爽。

 

“嘿，你走神了，你在想什么？”Louis不知道什么时候凑到了他眼前，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，天啊，Harry太想吻住Louis薄薄的嘴唇了，可是举过头顶的双手被Louis牢牢按住，他没办法抬起身子，而Louis显然在戏弄他，保持着让Harry意乱情迷却又吻不到的距离。“回答我，baby.”Louis的另一只手用力拧了拧Harry的乳尖，Harry发出一声啜泣，艰难地喘息着说：“想你操我，想舔你的…求你，Daddy，求你…啊！”Louis抬腿随意碰了一下Harry的阴茎，又让他叫出了声。Louis看着Harry微张的嘴唇，他的嘴唇太性感了，总是这么红，这么饱满，让人想要蹂躏，Louis也快忍不住了。他们接了一个长长的吻，Louis离开Harry的嘴唇时他又发出了小小的带着哭声的抗议，Louis安抚地亲着他的脖子，“嘘，baby，我现在就操你，好吗？”

 

他翻身从床头柜拿出润滑剂和安全套，抬起Harry的一条腿，用手指操了一会Harry的前列腺，Harry差点就射了，但Louis用Daddy的语气说了他在得到允许前不可以射，他得乖乖的。Louis又倒了很多的润滑剂在Harry的臀缝里，毕竟他们好几天没做了。

 

“Haz，准备好了吗？”他的性器蹭着Harry的臀缝，很想一下插进去，但他必须确定他的Harry准备好了。“好了，早就好了，快点Daddy，请，请快点。”Harry还乖乖地将手放在头顶，要是平时，他早就按着Louis的屁股让他快点操进来了。“你可以把手放在我的身上了，baby，”Louis边进入Harry边说，两人同时发出了一声叫喊，“操，baby，感觉真棒，你真棒。”他低头亲吻Harry，感到Harry的一只手疯狂地摸着他的背，另一只手抓着他的头发加深这个吻。他快速挺动着，对Harry一声高过一声的呻吟感到很满意，他喜欢把Harry搞得一团糟，刚长出一个卷的短发贴在他汗湿的额头上，眼神涣散，嘴角是接吻时留下的亮晶晶的唾液，他看起来性感极了。不管Louis已经看了多少年，他永远都无法把眼睛从他漂亮的男孩身上挪开。

 

Harry快要射了，他感到Louis也差不多了，一股突如其来的渴望让他忍住呻吟，小声说：“射我…嗯…射我脸上…Daddy…Lou！”“操！Haz！别说这种话，你会让我马上射出来的！”Louis用力抽插了几下，恋恋不舍地离开了紧致的小穴。他取下了安全套，Harry马上把他的性器含进了嘴里，他呜咽着什么，但都被堵在了喉咙里，“和我一起射出来，baby. ”Louis用力扯着Harry的头发操了几下他的嘴，将手伸到身后抚弄着Harry的性器，在Harry像小猫一样伸出舌尖舔了舔他的顶端后，他射在了Harry脸上，射在了Harry伸出的舌尖和他性感的嘴唇上（老天，他还把它们都舔干净了），Harry低叫着射在了他手里，一起倒在了床上。

 

他们相拥躺了一会儿，Louis起身用湿毛巾将他们擦干净了。两人一起缩在温暖的被窝里，Louis从背后抱着Harry，嘴角控制不住地上扬，他还在为自己能拥有这么棒的男朋友而惊喜，尽管他们已经在一起像有一辈子那么久了。

 

“所以，你喜欢我的新歌吗？”Harry闷在被子里的声音传来。

 

“噢，你是说那首写你有多想和我做爱的歌吗？我当然喜欢了。”

 

“Fuck off，Tomlinson. ”Harry咯咯笑了起来，接着打了个哈欠，“我困了，亲爱的，晚安，爱你。”

 

Louis亲了亲他的男朋友的肩膀。

 

“晚安，我也爱你。”


End file.
